


Green

by KyoKohitsuji



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKohitsuji/pseuds/KyoKohitsuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean watches a pretty young woman hitting on Cas and gets very jealous, but was it a random event or all part of a master plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

Green  
A Fan Fiction by KyoKohitsuji   
Beta'd by HeavenlyBodies  
Pairing:Dean/Castiel  
Rating:nc17  
Warnings: nothing alarming, just some plain old fashioned porn  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a ticket to see Tim Minchin in Jesus Christ Superstar, which i also make no profit on.  
Summary: Dean watches a pretty young woman hitting on Cas and gets very jealous, but was it a random event or all part of a master plan  
Green. The colour of money, the colour of fresh pastures, the colour of lush rainforests. The colour of Jealousy  
A.N: This fic was originally for the secret angels exchange over on Lj. It was my first ever exchange and first attempt at writing to someone else's prompt.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Green. The colour of money, the colour of fresh pastures, the colour of the lush rainforests.   
The colour of Jealousy. 

It just so happened that green was also the colour of Dean Winchester’s eyes. They burned in rich emeralds down to the sage flecks of fiery hazel as they stared across the smoke filled room, past the overheated, drunken bodies of the patrons filling the bar, past the stench of cheap perfume and stale beer, past it all and landing squarely on Castiel.

Castiel, the angel of the lord. Dean let his eyes wander from his feet and overly shined shoes, over his thin but muscular legs. He followed the lines past his hips to his slim waist and upward still to his broad shoulders and strong yet fragile arms. His eyes danced along the slender fingertips tracing soft lines on his glass as he held it tight.

Finally, Dean’s eyes traced their way up his slim neck and landed on his perfect features. His slightly pouting, full lips, ever so slightly chapped and yet so invitingly soft. He followed the strong lines of his jaw and cheekbone, perfectly aligned, and then he set eyes upon the deepest depths of oceanic blue the world is likely to ever see swimming within Castiel’s eyes; they were a storm of royal blue and lightening streaks of powdered blue. Dean could get lost in them for eternity.

Dean’s eyes flickered back to the angel’s hand as he lifted it gracefully and carded his fingers through his fine tufted hair in a remarkably human gesture.

Dean Winchester not only worshipping the angel with his eyes, he was claiming him. Every fibre of his being was calling out to him to just walk over and take him as his, but he knew it was wrong, just like him.

As Dean was cursing himself silently for wanting what he could never have, a tall, slender very confident young brunette walked towards Castiel, who was still by the bar waiting on being served their next round. Castiel smiled and greeted the young woman; Dean’s nostrils flared and his breathing deepened slightly.

The woman took her right hand and traced lazy patterns up the side of the angel’s arm as she spoke to him. Dean was not impressed by the girl’s meek effort to entertain his angel. His breath caught, his angel. It felt so right, so natural to refer to Castiel as his.

As the brunette pushed herself closer to Castiel she began to wave her hand a little telling an animated story to the angel. She traced her hand along the line of her breast as she spoke before placing her hand on Castiel’s chest for the climax of her humorous story. Castiel smiled a little, enough to crinkle the side of his eyes and animate his face beautifully in the soft light of the crowded bar.

Dean wished he could hear what they were talking about; he wished he could know what had made his angel smile. He wished he could make him smile like that, touch him like that, and be so openly caught up in him as this girl clearly was. A stab of anger raised Dean’s heart rate. Who was this chick, just walks on up and thinks she can put her hands all over him, besmirch his purity with her cheap perfume and over eager attitude.

What was getting to Dean more was that Castiel, his angel, he was not stopping her. In fact he was going along with it, chatting maybe even flirting… with her instead of him. It was unbearable and the eldest Winchester had to fight to stay in his seat and not lunge at the girl.

Dean knew this would happen eventually, with Castiel living earthbound now he was sure to grow interested in relationships, sex, love…

The girl now lifted her hand and laced her fingers through his forever untidy hair as she leaned in to whisper to him. Dean felt his anger as his body seemed to heat his entire being from within. No not yet, he’s not ready to give up this unrequited love to someone else just yet. She can’t have him, not when, not when Dean wants him for himself.  
The atmosphere in the bar seemed to intensify as Dean’s vision clouded. The bodies around them became blurs, the music dulled, and the annoyance of the chattering voices around him drowned out. All he could see was Castiel, his Castiel and the vile woman tainting him. How could Castiel be allowing her to do this, he didn’t even usually entertain small talk with the brothers, never mind flirting in a bar with a stranger.

As the girl twisted her long blood red fingernails in his soft hair and whispered into his ear, Castiel looked shocked and made an alarmed noise. 

‘Yeah that’s my boy!’ Dean thought with a huge smile on his face, here it was, he was about to tell her about her daddy issues and then leave her standing there gaping to return to Dean, where he belonged.

However to Dean’s surprise his features softened and he actually smiled slightly and looked at her as though she’d promised him the world. As she began to whisper again Dean almost started physically shaking as Castiel lazily shut his eyes. He’d have thought he was purring at her if the thought didn’t sicken him to the stomach. And when her cat like claws slinked their way down his body dipping under his trench coat Dean gulped down the last of his beer and decided he couldn’t take any more of this.

Just as her fingers were slipping into their final destination under Castiel’s belt, the angel licked his lips so tenderly, eyes still closed happily. Dean stormed up to the bar and pulled the girl off of his angel and began yelling.  
“What the hell is going on here? Cas what the hell? Her really? And OH GOD!”

Dean’s eyes wandered madly and landed directly on Castiel’s trousers, where he saw exactly how much his angel had enjoyed being fondled by that girl, who was now wandering away realising she was on someone else’s territory.

“Cas, why with her… and you, I, God damn it Cas, I would have… I would’ve done anything for you.”

Castiel almost knocked Dean off his feet as he lunged for him with such ferocity that Dean was expecting a beating. But what he got was Castiel’s exquisite lips crushed against his and strong curious fingers exploring his chest as his angel kissed him passionately. As the angel pulled away Dean’s head was dizzied from the onslaught of passion and love filling him, also from the fact that it came from nowhere. He wanted to ask the angel where this had come from, but he couldn’t form the words.

Castiel held him close and whispered, “It’s all for you Dean Winchester,” and began to kiss him again, tenderly to begin with, then deepening the kiss until it became almost frantic as the passion rose within both of them harshly. He nipped at Dean’s soft lips and traced his tongue along them, before being allowed in to explore Dean’s mouth. Their tongue’s writhed against each other and Dean moaned into the kiss.

Suddenly wolf whistles and cat calls alerted them to the fact they were still in a very public building and things were heating up fast. Dean smiled and whispered to him, “’pala?”

Castiel nodded and they ran hand in hand for the door to finally be together, and the crowd in the bar cheered as though even they had been waiting for this moment.

As they reached the Impala parked across from the noisy bar Dean pushed Castiel against the door and kissed his way up and down his slim, perfect neck. Nibbling his ear and whispering to his angel, “Mmmm Cas, oh Cas, Cas.” He whispered his name like it was a prayer, sacred on his unworthy lips.

Castiel held Dean’s face in his hands and looked deep into his passionate green eyes and spoke solemnly, “I’m going to fall in love with you Dean, you don’t have to love me back. I’m going to give you my heart.”

Dean’s heart soared as he frantically kissed his angel back and said in between peppering kisses, “Cas you really are oblivious, I… I’ve been in love with you from the moment you clutched me tight and took me from hell. I was already yours.”

Not even managing to get into the Impala, Castiel slid up onto the hood and wrapped his legs around Dean, whilst tugging at his buttons to get to the hot skin underneath he so desperately sought to touch. When he finally got his nimble fingers onto Dean’s chest, he explored each tiny line and indentation. Castiel was mesmerized by every old scar, every slight imperfection, and each and every hair raised by his exploring fingers.

Dean looked back over the road to the bar, no one was outside, it was dark and they were across an empty road. That was private enough for him. He knew he couldn’t wait till they got back to the room. The hunter lived up to his title as he kissed his angel savagely, whilst pulling off his suit jacket followed by his dress shirt. Leaving Castiel only in his tie, which Dean decided he liked so he left it in place.

One more glance back to the bar, and Dean was sure, there was no going back now. The slightest hint of jealousy still running through his veins; he wanted to show Castiel to whom he belonged. Dean grabbed the blue tie in his hand and with a sly smirk painted across his face, pulled the angel towards him and kissed him slowly. They writhed against each other, feeling every inch of the other’s aching body.

Dean licked the drops of sweat gathering in the centre of his angel’s chest. Almost driven mad by the pure salty yet sweet taste of Castiel, Dean pushed the angel further up on the hood of the car, till he hovered over him protectively.

Castiel smiled into his hunter’s frantic kisses and with one single thought his clothes and Dean’s were gone as he covered them both with his long trench coat.

Dean laughed as he pulled it around his shoulders. “I never thought I’d be thanking God for your bad dress sense Cas.”

As skin met skin the sensations seemed to engulf them, Dean shivered and pressed against his lover, in an effort to get impossibly closer to the perfect soul writhing beneath him, begging for him.

The feelings running through their buzzing bodies were overwhelming and consuming every fibre of their earthly bodies. Suddenly there was a fluttering of wings and Dean looked up to see the stunning, awe inspiring beauty of Castiel’s wings surrounding him. Black melted into silver and white became shimmering blue. All these colours so vividly present and yet transparent.

Suddenly once again aware of their very public surrounding, Dean gasped. “Cas careful, someone might see you.”

“Don’t worry Dean, only you can see the edges of my true form because I have given myself so wholly over to you.”

“I love you Cas, uh, I love you so much.”

Dean pushed against his angel and suddenly became very nervous till Castiel spoke to him.

“It’s ok Dean, I’m ready, I want this. Please make love to me?”

Dean stopped kissing him, and looked up wide eyed and suddenly very innocent himself, and almost fearful. He wanted Castiel badly, but he did not want to force himself upon him, or to hurt his beloved angel.

“Are you sure? We can wait Cas.”  
.  
Castiel nodded and kissed his hunters lips soundly, leading Dean’s suddenly slicked and expert finger’s to where he needed them most. He moaned into his lover’s mouth at the delicious burn that came with Dean’s touch

“I’m sure, I love you Dean, please I want this… make love to me”

Dean listened to the words radiating from his angel’s lips like the warmth of the sun, and they warmed his soul. Dean carefully positioned himself above his lover and whispered words of love as he pushed past Castiel’s tight barrier and joined them fully. The pleasure from being inside his angel was so astounding. They called out into the night as they felt their very souls touched, finally returned to their rightful place by the other’s side. 

It was a matter of moments before he and Castiel were riding out their climactic bliss. Kisses turned tender and loving, worshipping the skin they touched.

They lay against each other for the longest time before hearing the doors of the bar open across from them and drunken patrons spill out. Dean lifted Cas to him and jumped in the back seat of the Impala, holding him to him tightly making Castiel laugh before snuggling into his hunter’s arms.

Dean Winchester had never been a cuddler, but right now with his soul mate in his arms he never wanted to let go. They slipped into a peaceful sleep covered in the trench coat and completely blissed out.

 

Green. The colour of the treetops, the colour of beautifully ripened grapes. The colour of the shallow Caribbean swells.  
The colour of Jealousy.

It also happened to be the colour of the younger Winchester brother’s, Sam’s eyes. The eyes that watched happily from the other side of a crowded bar where his brother, Dean, and his angel Castiel were now fleeing to finally be together, just like Sam had planned.

 

The slender brunette from the bar walked over to Sam and sat herself down on his lap kissing him gently before proclaiming, “Well how did I do Sammy boy?”

“Good, I hope you put the right images into his head, but copping a feel? Really that was a bit much.”

The girl laughed loudly and kissed him again chastely before giggling mischievously and whispering into his ear, “Had to make it real Sammy, and yes sir I showed him all the hot nasty Dean action he could get. What baby you jealous?”  
As she whispered to him her hand made its way down his toned muscular chest and finally grasping him through his jeans while kissing his neck.

“I think we should take this home, huh, Gabe?”

Gabriel smiled an overtly Gabriel smile, even in his current strange form. He hummed into Sam’s neck and Sam abruptly picked him up and carried him out, where they too returned to their own private little part of this strange world they lived in to take comfort in each other’s love, now that Sam’s plans had finally brought his love-sick brother and the longing angel together.

Life was strange, but right now for two besotted angel’s life was just Green.


End file.
